Many systems are used for filling and dispensing liquids and other flowable products from packages produced under aseptic conditions. Generally these packages are made from a plastic material and have at least one spout through which the liquid or flowable material is filled and dispensed. It is critical that package or seal tampering be readily apparent upon inspection for aseptically packaged food products, and the tampering indicator must be robust enough to withstand the packaging, transporting, filling and sealing conditions. The packaging used in these circumstances is relatively inexpensive and is only meant for single use. Nevertheless it is important that such packaging maintain its aseptic integrity until the packaged goods are consumed and any failure of the aseptic or hermetic seal prior to use of the package contents must be readily apparent. Generally it is preferred that these packages be kept under aseptic conditions throughout the manufacturing and filling process, as well as prior to dispensing of the liquid or flowable product. Such conditions may be required if the flowable product will readily undergo deterioration or degradation when exposed to a non-aseptic environment.
Often the systems used for packaging under aseptic conditions involve the production of the bag and fitment at one facility and then transporting them to a second facility for filling during which the bag is then placed in an aseptic environment. It can be difficult to maintain such aseptic conditions throughout this process.
It is therefore desirable to provide a tamper evident fitment assembly for use in aseptic applications that addresses the requirements discussed above.